Levy Leaves
by NaLu43v3r
Summary: This is like those Lucy leaves stories, but instead of Natsu/Lucy it is Gajeel/Levy. Levy hears Gajeel say something that makes her leave Fairy Tail temporarily. Please review! I got the idea from the story RuneMake Magic by Pablech.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day for Fairy Tail. The guild was having it's usual daily all out fight. As usual Natsu and Gray started it. Erza was sitting at the bar, eating her strawberry cake, so absorbed in it that she did not notice anything.

Mira and Lucy were sitting at the bar chatting about couples in Fairy Tail, when Levy walked up. "Hey guys! What are you talking about?" Levy asked as she sat down. She regretted asking when Mira and Lucy looked at her with a strange look in their eyes. It looks like they were up to their match making again.

"What?" Levy asked, kind of creeped out by the looks they were giving her. She was even more creeped out by the side ways glance they gave each other after she asked.

"Soooooo…. Levy, How's your relationship with Gajeel coming along?" Mira asked. Levy sighed. "Oh no! Not this again! Is it that obvious? I can't let them know how I feel about him!" Levy thought frantically for something to give them.

"Like I told you guys before, we are just friends." Levy stated. She hoped she was convincing. Apparently she was not. "Nice try Levy! I remember what you said when you found out he was going to a different place other than where the guild members were to train!" Said Lucy.

"You remember that!" Levy said shocked. "Yup!" Lucy said "And I also told Mira!" "Come on Levy! You can tell us how you really feel!" Mira cooed. Levy sighed. "Alright. I really like Gajeel, happy?!" Levy whispered, hoping that Gajeel would not hear her. When Mira and Lucy heard this, they squealed so loud that they caught a certain person's attention (*hint hint*).

"Will you two calm down!? What if he hears you?!" Levy said desperately trying to calm them down. When they didn't, Levy decided to bribe them. "Lucy! Mira! If you two don't stop, I will tell Natsu and Freed how you feel about them!" That stopped them dead in their tracks. They gave her a look that said, "You can't be serious!" She gave them one back that said, "Try me!"

After they calmed down, Mira asked "So why haven't you told him how you feel about him?"

"Well… I'm kind of afraid." Levy said. "Of what?" Lucy asked, curiously. Looking at the ground, Levy replied, "What if he doesn't like me back? What if he just wants to be friends? If He doesn't like me, then everything will be awkward between us. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to ruin our friendship that has taken so long to create. I admit we had a rocky start, but still. It took a lot of effort to get to where we are and I don't to mess it up!"

When she finished, Levy looked up and saw the "Are you kidding me?!"looks on their faces. Mira was the one who spoke what she was thinking first. "You mean you did not notice how he looks at you?! How he treats you compared to the rest of us?!"

"What do you mean?" Levy asked. "Are you kidding?! Do you not see how much gentler he is around you? I heard he complemented you when you took down Freed's runes single handedly! Nobody was able to get through because of how airtight they are! But you were able to take them down! He was impressed by what you did!" Mira said.

"That doesn't mean he likes me!" Levy stated. "Well what about Tenrou Island? He seemed pretty excited to go with you? He did seem pretty upset about how you were talking about yourself, saying that you were not very strong." Levy stopped to think about it. "You know maybe he does like me!"

"You know what? A mission would be the perfect way to confess to him how you feel?" Lucy said. "Really?" Levy asked. "Yeah! As long as it is one that you both could do!" Mira said.

"That's a great idea! I'll go look for one now!" Levy said and then ran off in search of a good mission. There were so many different ones to choose from. She had to pick just the right one. She was thinking of one that had fighting for him and something different for her.

After looking for moment, she spotted it, the perfect mission for them to go on together. It was a two-part job. First they had to get a document back from the bandits that stole it. Then they had to translate it. It had fighting for him and translating for her. It was perfect! Now to ask him! She looked around the guild and spotted him having a heated conversation with Pantherlily. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and begins to walk over.

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

(With Gajeel and Pantherlily-while Levy, Mira, and Lucy were talking)

Gajeel and Pantherlily were having a conversation about which weapons were better in a fight. As the conversation wears on, Pantherlily notices how his partner is distracted. He is not really responding to anything that Pantherlily says. If he does respond, it is usually a word or two and yes or no. Gajeel was not even looking at him.

Curious as to what his partner found so much more interesting than a conversation on weapons. He followed his gaze to the bar, where a certain bluenette was having a conversation with Lucy and Mira. Gajeel's eyes had a soft look in them. This happens often whenever he and Gajeel are having a conversation and Levy walks into the guild. During the guilds usual brawls, he would jump in front of her when a chair or something is coming towards her and blocks it. She usually is so involved in a good book that she does not notice what is going on around her. On occasion when he walks into the guild and she is already there, he will sit with her and talk to her about how the book she was reading is boring after only reading a couple of sentences or about how his latest mission was.

Pantherlily just wishes that he would admit how he feels. Then he got a fantastic idea! Deciding to use the fact that Gajeel was distracted from the conversation to get him to unconsciously confess his feelings! It is perfect plan!

"Levy looks nice today."

"Yup."

"Her dress goes really well with her eyes"

"Yes it does."

"It also fits her in just the right way" (I promise he is not a creeper!)

"Totally!"

Pantherlily was almost not able to hold back his laughter. It was so hard to keep a straight face.

"So you have taken a liking to Fairy Tail's resident bookworm?"

"Sure I have!"

Pantherlily was snickering. He could not believe that Gajeel fell into that totally obvious trap, all because he is not paying attention. Gajeel heard him and turned around with a confused look on his face. "What are you laughing at?"

"You" Pantherlily replies. "Why? What's so funny about liking Resident Evil?" Gajeel asked, confused.

"I did not ask you if you like Resident Evil!" Pantherlily replies amused. "Ok. Then what did you ask?" Gajeel asked him, a bit hesitant about where the conversation was going.

"If you like our resident bookworm. You said you did and you can't take your answer back!" Pantherlily remarkes. Gajeel looks surprised. He totally missed that part of the conversation. "I never admitted to that!"

"Yes you did! You like her!"Pantherlily states "Again, I never admitted to it!" Gajeel replied. "But you are not denying it! So you do like her?" Pantherlily asked. "Why would I like her? She is so d*** physically and magically weak. She would have never survived on Tenrou Island if it weren't for me! She looks so fragile!" Gajeel replies.

"You know as well as I do that she is strong. She is mentally strong. She was the first to forgive you! And if it was not for her, Laxus would be the master of the guild because you and Natsu would have never have gotten out of Freed's runes.

Gajeel sighs, "I don't like her period, ok! I like girls that can keep up with me physically! She's so frail! If you touch her she will break!" Pantherlily just replies "Alright Gajeel, you just keep telling yourself that!"

Little did they know, someone heard everything that was said.


	3. Chapter 3

"God this mission is perfect! I can't wait to see Gajeel's reaction when I ask him. I wonder if he will say yes! I wonder if he will say he likes me back! I'm so excited!" Levy thought.

As she got closer, she heard bits and pieces of their conversation. "I did not ask if you like Resident Evil!" She heard Pantherlily reply to Gajeel, rather amused. "Ok. Then what did you ask?" Gajeel asked him.

"If you like our resident bookworm…." Pantherlily stated. Levy stoped in her tracks when she heard this statement. "They were talking about me! I wonder what they were saying. What does Gajeel think about me?" Levy thought. Gajeel's reply brought her out of her thoughts. "Why would I like her? She is so d*** physically and magically weak. She would have never survived on Tenrou Island if it weren't for me! She looks so fragile!" Gajeel stated.

Gajeel's words were like arrows to her heart. All she heard of the rest was words like "…frail….", from Gajeel. "Is that what he thinks of me?" Levy thought. She never heard the rest of their conversation. She was deep in thought. She has actually been thinking about going on a training trip for a while now. She never thought about it for very long, because something always made her stay. Now it seems like nothing is holding her back.

She has decided that she is going to do it! She wiped her tears away. She turned around slowly and began walking towards Master's office. When she got there, she knocked on the door and waited for Master Makarov to let her in.

When she heard a light "come in", she opened the door and shut it quietly behind her. She politely waited for Master to finish and look at her before she continued.

Master's POV:

D*** Counsel giving me all of this d*** paper work! God they are so annoying! I mean, would they rather have a few buildings be taken down or a whole town be taken over by the next dark guild that comes by. I mean which is going to cost them more money!

I heard a knock on the door. I thought it was Mira coming to tell me about the latest missions that came in, and who took which ones.

I was surprised when I looked up and saw Levy standing there quietly. Levy hardly ever came up to see me in my office personally. "She must be here about something of major importance" I thought.

"Levy! What surprise! Is there something you would like?" I ask, curiously.

"Master, I would like to leave the guild for a while to train." She asked. This caught me off guard. "Why would one of my children want to leave to train? Every one of them is strong in their own way!" I thought confused.

"Why my child?" I ask. Levy never crossed me as the type of person who would do something like this. "Please Master. Don't make this any harder for me than it already is." Levy said with such a sad, yet determined look in her eyes.

I sigh. "Alright. Let me see your mark." Levy looked at me questioningly. "If you are going to leave the guild for any reason, you need to have your mark removed, even if you are returning." I explain to her. She nods her head telling me she understood. She turns around to let me take off her mark. I say some magic words to remove the mark. After I'm done, she turns around, thanks me, and leaves my office. I wonder what made her want to do this so suddenly. I'll ask Mira or Lucy about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Levy's point of view

After I left Master's office, I took a deep breath to calm myself down and think about my next move. In order to leave the guild, i would have to go past Mira and Lucy. I have to come up with a plan to get past them with out them getting suspicious" Levy thought as she was walking out of the Master's office. Then I had an idea.

I put on my best fake smile and tried to walk past the bar to get to the front door of the guild. Lucy reached over grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the bar. "So, how did it go?" she asked quietly. "He said to meet him at the train in a couple hours to leave for the mission." I lied because it was almost dark so he would have to leave in a couple hours anyway. This would give me at least a couple of hours to pack and get as far away as possible.

They both bought the lie. They were squealing and jumping up and down. I felt slightly guilty about leaving them, but I have to go and get stronger. "I should probably get going to Fairy Hills and start packing for the mission. Mira, could you stamp this please?" I asked planning to go on the mission before I went to train. "Sure" she replied happily, still so happy about what happened. I might leave a letter or something explaining (cliché I know, but don't hold me to it).

"See you guys" I waved to them while holding back my tears. I hate saying good bye, it makes it feel like I'm never going to see them again. It's like if I don't specifically say goodbye, they won't be as upset. They will feel hope.

I can't hold my tears back as I walk towards Fairy Hills. I run up to my room and lock my door. I ran to my bed and just let it all out. Why would he say that? I thought we were getting along just fine! I mean if he

After a couple of minutes of crying my eyes out, I went to my dresser to see what I should bring. I grabbed all of the clothes that allowed me to move more freely (pants and shirts mostly, no skirts or dresses or anything of that sort). If I was going too train, i would need to be able to move more freely to train my body physically, i would need to not flaunt my underwear about. I pack up all of my books on languages for the translating job. I also grab the books I own on solid script and other writing based magics that I have not read yet (I Know I know books that Levy has not read!). I could get a lot stronger if I not only expand my knowledge on not only my own magic, but if I master others too.

It took a good couple of hours to pack all of my things. I had so many books to look through to find the right ones to bring along on the trip. I was exhausted from packing. I put all of my clothes in a bag, while i put all of the stuff I need for the training and mission in a magical bag which there is no limit to what you can put in it.

I sit down at my desk and take out four envelopes and begin writing:

_Dear Jet and Droy,_

_If you guys are reading this, it means that I am already gone. I'm sorry for leaving you guys on such short notice, but i had to go. It has nothing to do with you guys personally, it's me. I'm not very strong and I'm leaving to go and train. See you guys when I come back!_

_~Levy_

_Dear Lucy and Mira,_

_Well I followed your guys advice and went to go ask him if he wanted to go on a mission with him. I never even got to ask. I overheard the conversation he was having with Pantherlily about me. I am too small and weak by his standards. So, I took the mission by myself and after that I am going to train and get stronger to prove to him that I am not weak. This is not your guy's fault that this happened. It's nobody's fault. I will see you guys when I get back. I will miss you guys a ton!_

_~Levy_

_Dear Gajeel,_

_When you get this, I will already be on the train heading of to train. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a mission with me. On that mission , I was going to confess to you. But I never got the chance to even ask you. I overheard your conversation with Pantherlily and that answered my question for me. So I decided to take the mission on my own and then head off to train. I will see you when I come back. You will see how strong I have gotten._

_~Love Levy_

I put my pen down then look at my clock. It was almost 6 pm. I grab the jewels from my stash and get going. I have to get to the train.

~At the train station~

It took me longer than usual to get to the train station because I usually go pass the guild and I don't think that would have been the best way to go. People would have been stopping me and asking me questions.

I got to the ticket sales man and ask him when the next train leaves. He said "The next train leaves for Crocus in about 10 minutes." "Can I get a ticket for that train?" I ask. "Sure. That will be about

20 jewels." He said. "Here you are sir" I said as I gave him the money. "Thank you miss. Have a good trip."

I sit at the window and look out. "I wonder what is going on at Fairy Tail right now."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry for the late update. I have been busy with school and stuff lately.

I would like to take a poll on who she should train with. I was thinking Rogue, but I would like to hear what you guys think. So if you could message me or let me know in a review, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry. I forgot about the mission that she was supposed to go on. It is going to be in Crocus.


	6. Chapter 6

I also don't own ft. If I did, Natsu and lucy would already be together and Erza and Jellal would have actually kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am very sorry for the long wait here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

I have just gotten off at Crocus after a couple of hours on the train. I have no idea what I am going to do from here. I decide that I probably should get a place to stay. Before I left Magnolia, I cleaned out my savings (I spend a lot of money on books, but I still keep money on the sides to pay for rent and such) so I am able to afford a temporary place. I look around for about an hour and finally find a comfy looking inn for a decent price. As I was putting my stuff away, I decide that I should go look for a place to train (I probably shouldn't train in the center of town, I might destroy stuff and then have to pay for it later). After I put my books on the shelf in my room, I went to walk around to see if they had a place that I could use as training grounds. I mean I am basically in the magic capital of Magnolia (I have no idea if this is true), so there has to be a place for me to train magically as well as physically. I began to walk around the city. After walking for about a half of an hour, I reached the city limits. There I saw a cliff with a forest around the bottom. when I see the cliffs. It is the perfect place to train both physically and magically. There must be a lot of obstacles and other things that I can use to train with. I could the cliff to climb, making me physically stronger. It also was not that far from the inn so I could easily get to it from there.

'It might be a good idea to go in and check it out from the inside.' I went in to check it out before I make my final decision. After a half hour or so, I came across a meadow. It was far enough away from the city so if I do any real damage, it would be to the forest and not the city or it's people. So I won't have to pay for any of the damages.

Now that I have found a place to train, I should probably go to see the client. It took a couple of minutes to go and get my supplies. It took me a while to find the client's house after that. I looked at their house amazed. No wonder they were having problems with bandits. They were filthy rich! They lived in a three story mansion complete with a garden and a maze! As I walked up to the door, I saw so many animals that this place could be called a zoo! I had a lot of trouble finding to front door. Because of the maze being so big, I had to double back a couple of times.

When I get to the front door, I am even more amazed by what I see. The door is huge, like those ones you see in movies. I nervously knock on the door using the gold knocker. It is one of those ones shaped like a lion roaring. I wait for a couple of minutes before someone opens the door. It is a maid. "Hello?"

"Hi! I'm Levy McGarden, the mage from Fairy Tail that took the request that was posted in our guild." I replied. "Oh, right this way Miss Levy! The Master has been anxiously awaiting your arrival!" She said. She then waits for me to come in before she turns around and walks down the hall. She turns around and says "Let me take you to his office." She then begins to walk down one of the many. I begin to follow her down the long hall before she says something to me. "I don't mean o sound rude Miss Levy, but you are not the type of person that I expected to take this job. I mean, there are going to be bandits. I heard that they are some of the toughest people to take on." Her comment really caught me off guard. Is this how people see me? As someone that weak? I reply "Well, I may be small for my age, but as a mage of Fairy Tail I am a force to reckoned with!" "Oh. My most sincere apology! I did not mean it in any ill way!" She says as she stops and bows her head with an upset look on her face. "That is quite alright." I said trying to calm her down. "So, what is your master like?" I ask her in an attempt to relax her. "Well, he is usually a very laid back man, but recently because of the theft, he has been more on edge." She replies, a bit more relaxed. "We are here. If you need anything Master said to just let him know and he will get it for you." She bowed and left.

I turned and opened the big doors. They were a bit heavy, but I eventually got them open. Inside was a huge office/study area. The walls are bookshelves with encyclopedias, dictionaries, and many other books of those sorts! It was an amazing sight. It the center was a desk like those ones you see at old libraries with the small green lamps. Behind the desk was a large window with curtains draped around the frame.

In the light of the window, I could see the outline of a man staring out of it as if deep in thought. I waited a minute for him to notice me. After a little bit, I coughed. He looked over at me startled to see me. "Oh! I'm sorry! I did not see you standing there! Are you the mage that took the request that I sent out?" He asked.

"Yes. I am Levy of Fairy Tail." I answer. (For months I have been drawing a blank on his name so I have decided to not give him one). "Pleasure to meet you Levy! Please have a seat!" He said as he gestured to the seats across the desk from him. I sat down in one. I got a closer look at his desk. It had one of those black matts that they put down so the desk does not get scratched. In one corner, there was one of those green lamps where the shae was green and the rest was gold.

After I first sat down, the client was just looking at me, like he was trying to figure out something about me. Truth be told, it was kind of making me uncomfortable. "I don't mean to be rude, but you are ….lets just say not the type of person that I thought would take this job." Even though I was slightly offended, I tried not to show it. I mean, this man, who I have never met before just made a judggement about me based on my size without even knowing what I am capable. Now admitably he was not as rude about it as Gajeel was, but still just as insulting. I collect myself and calmly say: "I maybe small, but don't let my appearance fool you. I am a very capable mage." I replied calmly all the while trying not to sound rude. "Of course! Of course!" The client replied.

"Now if you could please tell me the details of the job, sir." I said wanting to get right down to business. "Sure sure sure. It all started when…."


End file.
